


Two Bomb's To Sunday

by Reborn8059



Category: Psych
Genre: Crack, Lassie Wants To Commit Murder, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn8059/pseuds/Reborn8059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter has to arrest Chester after the bomber got bored, and its a long way to the Precinct.</p>
<p>I do not own PSYCH, I own Chester and Erissa, CommanderWoobie owns Alex and Aaron, do not use without permission ty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bomb's To Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderwoobie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderwoobie/gifts).



> This was brought over from my DA account that I'm removing fanfiction from.

Two small pipe bombs tied to a piece of cardboard in an abandoned alley, for Chester that was small potatoes, but then again he was running out of materials, so when he left the alley more then slightly singed he was surprised to find a very pissed off Detective Lassiter.

"Chester we have been through this, one more bomb and I have to bring you in.", this was said in a very curt voice, it was Lassiter's day off, the only day off he had for that month (by his own choice), and he was not planning on arresting anyone today.

Chester blinked at him amused, "Detective Lassiter in my defense I thought for sure they'd send out McNab again~!", Lassiter groaned as he hauled the younger male into the Crown Vic that was parked down the street, McNab was banned from arresting Chester anymore due to all the donut stops they took on the way to the Precinct.

Lassiter glared at him from the front seat,"No shenanigans got it?", this caused Chester to giggle, "He said shenanigans.", Lassiter decisively banged his head against the dashboard, and in doing so accidentally activated the police radio, "Hearting for the love of DogCops do not make me shoot you.", and he proceeded to the Precinct he could only hope Shawn had remembered to turn the DVR on this time.

\------------------------------

Aaron was exhausted he was two months into trying to whoo Chester and had spent all night grilling Erissa on what Chester was interested in, disinterested in, and even allergies, it was about 4 AM she had finally threatened his online bank account that he gave up.

"Hey Spencebabe, we have anything interesting today?", he mumbled as he sat at his desk, and blinked over at Alex who was very interested at something on her own desk.

"Hey Alex whats u...", "Aaron shut up this is getting good.", now curious he walked over and blinked it was a police radio that she had stashed when she was bored and on it he heard two familiar voices, "Was that Lassiter threatening Chester with a spork?", Alex nodded stifling a laugh.

"They've been at it for about fifteen minutes, apparently Chester was messing with bombs again and Carlton arrested him." She held up a finger as the radio started up again.

"Hey Lassiter, why does Shawnie call you Lassie, are you guys into something kinky?" Chester's laughter couldn't hide the slight squeal of rage.

"I CAN END YOU RIGHT NOW, ERISSA HAS ANOTHER BROTHER SHE'D UNDERSTAND!!!", his voice had gone up two octaves in his anger.

Alex and Aaron looked at each other nervously, "He wouldn't really kill Chester right Alex?", this was met with a helpless shrug, "He doesn't know we can hear him.", that did not make Aaron feel any better.

\------------------------------

An hour later of radio silence, Aaron looked up to see Chester skip in alone.

"Ah hey Chezzie where's Lassiter?", the younger male blinked at him and smiled, "Hes banging his head against the steering column and he gave me his bullets to avoid temptation.", Chester handed him the bullets and wandered off to his designated jail cell.

"............Is it wrong I think he's hot with singed eyebrows.", this was met by a groan and a blonde trying to defend himself.


End file.
